


Am I More Than You Bargained For Yet?

by orphan_account



Series: soulmate fic [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the worst house guest and Nick and Louis just want to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I More Than You Bargained For Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this sitting in my folder for ages and i figured since i'm probably never going to do anymore work on it i may as well just post it
> 
> come chat with me on [tumblr](http://becauselouis.tumblr.com)

Nick still remembers the first time Louis cooked for him.

It was the morning after their first night spent together after discovering their marks, and instead of waking up to sleeping boy and morning cuddles, Nick had awoken to the thick scent of smoke and his alarm blaring, mingled in with Louis’ curses.

“Sorry?” Louis had offered, a sheepish expression adorned on his face.

Nick had managed to keep his frown intact most of that morning, but by no easy feat on his part.

Louis had this way of getting under his skin. Even at such an early point in their relationship, Nick had still only been able to find the boy terribly endearing rather than terribly annoying – something Nick cursed him for every day, but would also never admit to.

So when his eyes blinked open that morning to the delicious smell of a full English fry up, he knew something was amiss.

He sat up, blearily peering around the room, taking in the sight of Louis’ clothes and shoes scattered all over the floor – a clean bedroom was something Nick had forfeited when he began seeing Louis – and the empty space in the bed next to him.

Confused and more than a little concerned about the current situation in his kitchen, he stumbled out of the room, briefly sparing a thought for the jogging bottoms that lay discarded on his floor, instead deciding that his pants were suitable attire for whatever imposter was allowing Louis to even stand near the stove.

His concerns were alleviated when he entered the kitchen and found Harry positioned by the stove, frying up eggs and bacon and sausages while Louis sat cross legged on the counter sipping on a cup of tea.

“Don’t you have your own home?” He grumbled, strolling across the kitchen to greet Louis with a good morning kiss before pulling open the cupboard above his head to pull out a mug for his tea.

“And to think I was making you breakfast.” Harry shrugged. “Oh well, more for me and Lou I suppose.”

Nick mumbled unhappily  under his breath as he prepared his tea, ignoring the way Louis smirked amusedly at him.

“Hazza’s staying with us this week while Niall’s away, remember, Nicholas?”

“Yeah I remember.” He paused, taking a sip of his tea once it was ready. “So how’s that going? Cracked it yet, Harold?”

“Heeeyy.”

Louis kicked at him, barely concealing the twinkle in his eye as Harry pouted at them over a pan full of eggs.

“Don’t worry, Hazza, this week will fly by.”

 

The week did anything but fly.

 

“It’s time to wake up!” Nick was awoken by a loud shout, followed shortly by something large and heavy landing on top of him.

“Up.” The voice demanded once more, shoving at Nick and then he assumed at Louis, who pulled his arm from around Nick’s chest, to wave half-heartedly at the intruder.

“Guys.”

“Piss off, Harry. It’s my morning off.” Nick rolled onto his stomach, burying his face under his pillow and further disturbing an already grumbling Louis.

“But guys. Niall’s been gone like _forever_. Your duty as best friends is to distract me from my misery.”

“He’s gone for a week.” Louis snapped, shifting around in Nick’s side, eventually shoving his head underneath the same pillow.

“He’s your friend, Louis. Deal with him.”

“No.” Louis’ breath brushed across his face and he leant forward to kiss him good morning, only to be interrupted by the pillow being ripped off of their heads.

“Guys stop flaunting your love in front of me. I’m never going to see Niall again.” Harry’s arms flailed at his sides dramatically, his expression similar to that of an upset kitten.

Nick levelled him with a look. “You’ll see him in a week.”

“ _Never_.”

“Don’t be such a drama queen.”

“Please. When was the last time you went more than 12 hours without seeing Louis?”

“It’ll be soon if I go to jail for murdering you.”

Harry huffed, throwing his hands up dramatically. “I am upset. My Niall is gone forever and I need my favourite people to cheer me up.”

Louis and Nick both raised a sceptical eyebrow in sync.

“Fine.” Harry relented. “Second favourite people.”

Louis let out a breath in defeat and rolled himself out of bed, traipsing towards the bathroom.

“Don’t leave me alone with him.” Nick called out desperately, making moves to chase after his retreating partner but instead ended up pinned when Harry sat on his chest and began talking about their plans for the day.

“Traitor!” He called out to Louis, who mimicked a “He’s your friend, you deal with him.” Before slamming the door shut behind him. Seconds later the sound of the shower being turned on followed.

“Nick?”

Nick hummed, signalling for Harry to continue, only half listening to the boy droning on above him.

“Do you think Niall will forget me in his travels?”

Nick blinked. It was way too early for this.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Haz. You see this?” He grabbed at Harry’s wrist, jabbing a finger at the small ‘n’ inscribed there. “This means he can’t forget you, even if he wants too. He’s working, alright, so just sit back relax and he’ll be back home before you know it.”

Harry rolled off of Nick, cuddling into the spot Louis had vacated.

“I know,” he mumbled. “Just this is the longest I’ll go without seeing him since our last year of high school and his family went to Ireland for two months. That’s like four years, Nick.”

“I know, love. The two of you are sickeningly co-dependent.”

“Like you’re not exactly the same. Lou’s been gone for five minutes now, you doing okay?”

“I could say the same about Niall.” Nick replied meanly.

Louis chose that moment to walk back out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of Nick’s boxers and stumbled back as Harry pounced at him.

“Your boyfriend is _mean_.”

“Nicholas, don’t be mean to Harry. He’s suffered a trauma.”

“His boyfriend has gone away on business.”

“And it’s _traumatic_.” Harry declared. “This is why I love Louis more than you.”

Louis pumped his fist. “In your face, Grimshaw. I’m favourite friend.”

Nick rolled his eyes, settling back in the bed and pulling the covers over his head. It was far too early to deal with these children.

He could vaguely hear Louis and Harry whispering and giggling amongst themselves as he squeezed his eyes shut, desperately praying for sleep to take him once more.

After a few minutes he heard a set of footsteps retreating down the hall, followed by who he suspected was Louis rummaging around in their wardrobe.

He managed five minutes of quiet before Louis’ voice interrupted his slumber once more.

“Get up, or your Dr Dre tshirt meets my scissors.”

Nick shot out of bed with an indignant squawk. It was going to be a long day.

 

Nick had finally managed to beg himself out of Harry’s action packed, no time for distractions day, around the same time ‘brotherly bonding’ had begun.

And by brotherly bonding, he meant Louis, Liam, Zayn and himself sitting around listening to Harry pine after Niall who had been gone for a grand total of 56 hours and 19 minutes.

Nick sort of felt as though those 56 hours had been longer than his 28 years put together (“and 20 minutes now” Harry had reminded him when he had said so after a glance at his watch).

Eventually Louis had gotten sick of his eye rolls and snide remarks – which was quite hypocritical really because Nick saw every single one of Louis’ eyebrow raises thank you very much – and had told him to just go home, an invitation he had accepted gleefully, only just managing to keep in his whoop of delight.

Throwing his keys down on the table by the door and peeling off his jacket, Nick decided that the best use of his afternoon would be to take a nap. Living with Louis was tiring – Nick rather thought he was building up his stamina quite nicely – Louis _and_ Harry on the other hand, well, he didn’t stand a chance.

It didn’t really help that he almost couldn’t remember whether Niall had simply gone away or whether or not he had died – and, honestly, based on Harry’s reaction, he was further leaning towards the dead option.

The blonde had only been gone for just over two days, but that had been 56 (probably 57 now) hours of having Harry completely underfoot, leaving no time for Louis and Nick to be alone.

Nick sort of wondered if this was what having children felt like.

He managed to grab an hours shut eye before he was woken by a body crawling into bed behind him and curling around him, nose buried into Nick’s neck, breath brushing against his skin.

Nick rolled over to face Louis who was all soft limbed, eyes drooping.

“Where’s our stray?” He asked, throwing his arm across Louis’ waist, drawing the younger boy in even closer, his hair brushing against Nick’s chin.

“Be nice.” Louis scolded him with no real force behind it. “Liam and Zayn are taking him out for dinner.”

“Thank god.”

Louis nudged him again, but Nick could see that the younger boy was just as relieved as he was.

“He’s exhausting, admit it.”

“He just misses, Niall. Cut him some slack.”

“Niall has been gone not even three days.” Nick deadpanned.

“Do you want the exact time frame, he’s been texting me with updates since I left.”

He had hoped Louis was joking but one look at his face told Nick otherwise.

“Oh god.”

“It’s a week. Just one week and Niall will be back.” Nick wondered who Louis was trying to convince, Nick or himself. “We can do a week right?”

Nick hummed thoughtfully, pressing a kiss to the top of Louis’ head. “If I ever get so sickeningly co-dependent that I can’t  even manage a few days without your presence, please promise you’ll shoot me, love.”

Louis’ brow creased in a cute little frown, Nick reached up to brush his thumb gently over the little line.

“I think it’s sweet.” Nick levelled him with a look and Louis relented.

“Sweet in a kind of ‘good god, man, get a grip’ type of way, but sweet none the less.”

“Ah so the infallible Louis Tomlinson _can_ be ruffled.”

Louis rolled his eyes, turning over so Nick was now cuddled up against his back and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Be quiet and let’s just enjoy the quiet before he comes back and wants to watch Titanic again.”

Nick groaned, dreading the moment Harry came crashing through their door, drunk off his face and ready for an all-nighter filled with depressing movies.

“Love you.” He murmured against the top of Louis’ head, having to spit out a few hairs in the process.

“Love you, too.” Nick smiled, tightening his grip on the boy in front of him and drifted off to sleep, hoping to catch a few more hours before he was back to babysitting a love-sick Harry.

 

Nick was back to work the next morning, which meant at least a half a day’s freedom from Harry’s pining.

What he wasn’t expecting when he was leaving at 6 in the morning, however, was a bleary eyed Harry, sitting on the couch staring blankly at a muted tv screen.

“What are you doing up, mate?” He asked, voice soft so as not to startle the boy.

Harry jumped a little and turned to face Nick, slowly blinking his eyes back into focus.

“Is it six already?” His voice rough from hours of not being used and maybe, Nick suspects, a little from crying if the red in his eyes is anything to go by.

Nick nodded, crossing the room to sit next to Harry and pulls the younger boy into a hug.

“Can’t sleep?”

“Something like that.” Harry shrugged, wiping roughly at his eyes with the back of his hand.

Nick almost coos at him, pulling him in tighter. “How about you go climb into my bed and have a cuddle with Lou, yeah? Try and get some sleep.”

Harry nodded, slowly unfolding his limbs and tripped across the room, making his way into the bedroom where Nick could just glimpse him climbing into his bed and wrapping himself sadly around Louis.

Nick spent his trip to work wondering whether or not four years down the line he and Louis would be completely inseparable like Harry and Niall appear to be.

And if his question to his viewers that morning was along the very same vein, well, that was just curiosity on his part.

 

Nick’s time spent at work over the next few days is a god send. Those few hours out of the house each morning were the only thing stopping him from going completely insane.

When he got home all he wanted to do was curl up on the couch, Louis by his side, and drink a few hundred cups of tea and bag out whatever soap was playing on tv at the time (one of his and Louis’ favourite past times).

What he got was one hyperactive teenage boy, bouncing around the apartment, doing anything and everything to keep himself busy, Louis trailing along tiredly behind him being a supportive friend.

The only down time to be had was when Harry retired to bed each night, phone pressed tightly to his ear as he whispered sadly down the line to Niall, the two speaking into the late hours of the night until they fell asleep.

And even then Louis was too tired from whatever activity Harry had elected for the day, meaning that the most they got in was some small talk about their days and a bit of cuddling, before Louis was dead to the world.

 

Days four to six were a bit bleak to say the least.

 

 

Nick was three fingers deep inside a squirming Louis, finger fucking the younger boy into oblivion.

“Nick.. yeah, yeah, right there.” Louis was panting underneath him, his cock leaking onto his tummy, chest flushed a pretty pink.

He curled his fingers just right, hitting the spot that made Louis cry out, biting into Nick’s shoulder to stifle his yells.

“So close, Nick. Please.” He groaned, hips shifting along with Nick’s fingers, his cock remaining untouched. “ _Please_.”

He relented, moving his had from where it had clutching onto Louis’ thigh and wrapped it around his cock, stroking Louis firm and fast until the younger boy was arching up on the bed, come spurting along his already glistening chest, his cries muffled into Nick’s neck.

He continued stroking him until Louis was finished, whining as the pleasure slowly morphed into pain and then collapsed on the bed next to him, already spent from having his dick sucked by Louis earlier.

He rolled on his side, gathering Louis up in his arms and kissed at his damp hair, one hand trailing along Louis’ back to comfort the still wrecked boy.

“Love you.” Louis murmured into Nick’s sweaty chest, his lips brushing feather light against the smattering of chest hair.

“You, too.” Nick reached over towards the night stand, grabbing onto the pair of Louis’ boxers which had ended up caught on the lamp and wiped them down the younger boy’s front to clean him off before throwing them back on the floor.

Nick was settling in to go to sleep, Louis not far off it, when the knocking started.

“Guys” Nick heard Harry’s voice outside the door, followed by the rattling of the locked doorknob. “Guys, can I come in?”

Nick groaned, pulling himself out of Louis’ tight grip - Louis grumbling in protest - and picked up the first pair of pants he found, quickly pulling them on then chucked a pair at Louis for him to do the same.

He opened the door and was greeted with the sight of a very glum looking Harry, clad in a pair of Irish flag boxers.

“What’s up, Haz?” He asked, reaching an arm out and pulling his friend into a hug – he kind of looked as though he could use one.

“’m lonely.” Harry mumbled dejectedly and Nick felt his heart sink a little. “Can I sleep with you guys?”

And really, how could Nick say no? He honestly looked like a ruffled kitten who had been kicked or recently scolded.

“Yeah, come on.” He ushered Harry into the room, quietly closing the door behind him so as not to wake Louis, who he imagined had already drifted off once more.

He allowed Harry to crawl into the bed first and cuddle up beside Louis, who reached out straight away, enveloping Harry into a tight hug, clearly not asleep after all.

When Harry was settled, Nick climbed in after him, wrapping his arms around both Harry and Louis. “Night, loves.”

It was quiet for a moment and Nick was just marvelling at how the two could fall asleep so quickly when Harry piped up, “Smells like come.”

Louis scoffed, pushing himself away from Harry and rolling so his back was now facing away from the other two. Nick pinched the bridge of his nose and prayed for patience.

Once Harry’s breaths had evened out into gentle snores and there was silence from Louis’ end of the bed, Nick rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

“He’s back tomorrow. Niall’s coming back tomorrow.”

He heard a faint snort from the other side of the bed, followed by some rustling as Louis’ head popped up from behind Harry’s sleeping form.

“If he doesn’t come back, I’ll fly up there and get him myself.”

“What happened to sympathy, darling.” Nick drawled, reaching over Harry to stroke affectionately at Louis’ ruffled fringe.

“He’s in our bed, Nicholas. We’ve barely had any privacy this whole week. I love him, but damn it, he needs to go.”

Nick chuckled quietly, his laughter melting away to a fond smile. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Night, Nick.”

He let his hand trail down from where it had been scratching at Louis’s scalp, trailing his fingers down the smooth skin of his arm until he reached Louis’ hand and laced their fingers together, pulling the younger boy’s hand over to place a gentle kiss against his skin.

“Goodnight, duck.” He replied, letting their hands drop, the two falling asleep, their joined hands intertwined on a sleeping Harry’s back.

 

The next morning Nick and Louis were roused by rattling coming from the kitchen, accompanied by Harry trying and failing to rap Flo Rida’s _Good Feeling_.

“This is new.” Louis sat up, looking back at Nick, face a little relieved.

Nick nodded in agreement. “What time’s Niall’s flight in?”

“Just after noon. Harry’s picking him up from the airport.”

Nick nodded again.

“How long ‘til we can kick him out?”

Louis paused. “If we have breakfast now, I reckon we can have him out the door by nine.”

They sat for a moment, exchanging a look, then sprung up from the bed, quickly pulling on their clothes and hurrying out to the kitchen where Harry was just setting down a plate of pancakes to go with the full English fry-up he had made.

“Morning!” Harry chirped loudly the second the two came toppling into the kitchen. “Isn’t it a wonderful day. The rain has stopped, the sun is shining. Niall’s back.”

Nick snuck a glance out the window, the sun was not shining.

Before he had the chance to break it to Harry he found himself being pulled into an enthusiastic hug, Louis right beside him, spluttering a little in surprise.

“I love you guys, you know that. I know I’ve been a bit moody this past week but you two have been so great putting up with me. So to say thank you – breakfast.

“A bit moody.” Louis scoffed under his breath as Harry released them, stepping aside to gesture at the table laden with food.

“Is Niall back right now, is that why we have so much food?” Nick jibed, Harry’s smile falling momentarily, returning seconds later in full force.

“Nah, he would love this though.” Harry smiled dreamily, losing his train of thought for a second. “But he’s back this afternoon, which means I must rush off after breakfast, I’m afraid. But first, tuck iinnn!”.

Nick bit back his smile and if he and Louis shovelled their mountains of food in a little faster than usual, it was just because they were hungry.

Definitely not because they had spent the past week counting down to the time where they finally pushed Harry out their front door, not an hour later.

The second the door closed, Harry on the other side, Louis pounced on Nick, legs wrapped around his waist, tongue shoved unceremoniously down his throat.

“He’s gone.” Louis cheered against Nick’s lips. “Finally, finally gone.”

Nick chuckled, capturing Louis’ lips so there was no more talking and stumbled back to the living room, throwing Louis onto the couch and climbing on top of him.

They kissed fiercely, Louis’ limbs wrapped around Nick once more, crotches rubbing together deliciously.

They were finally alone. Maybe the sun was shining after all. 


End file.
